the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
TV Land Tournament
Story TV Land is a parallel universe to our Earth, where humanized TV channels and humans live happily together. Not many know that there is a duo of those channels that are terrorizing everyone with their actions. Those two are Ignatius Delaney, a demon that humanizes Investigation Discovery, and Clive Hearst, the humanization of Crime+Investigation. The two are skilled killers that hide that with a coverup of an investigation agency owned by Clive. Ignatius, being bored of how calm is TV Land, decides that they need an army of demons for conquer for themself and Clive TV Land. But they can't do that all alone. They need a partner in crime. And for that, they decide to open a tournament, covering it as a thing for test how strong are the ones that join it and the winner will get something very precious. But in reality, the prize is becoming their demon partner in crime. Ignatius would do that part, as their job is doing contracs with humans and make them demons. Sergio Sanchez, the humanization of Sony Spin, gets to hear this and decides to join for get his revenge over Ignatius, that turned him into what he is now, a demon that hates everyone and his own life. And he gets to make join to it his girlfriend, Tristan Turner-Seymour, the humanization of TruTV UK, a very confused guy gets suicidal thoughts a bit too much, and his best friend, Sinclair Sterling, the humanization of Sony Movie Channel, a demon that very few people seems to like after he confessed his love to Timothy Turner, the humanization of TCM, that rejected him. Will this unlikely trio of heroes save TV Land? Gameplay TV Land Tournament plays similary to the Super Smash Bros. series, with the aim to knock off the adversary from the arena (that is enclosed). The opponent goes KO if they end out of it. Like in Smash, characters have a damage total, calculated in percentual, but at difference of Smash, it can go up until 100% and when the damage is higher, the adversary can be knockned farther and at difference with Smash, when a character is out of the arena, is instant KO. There is the attack button (that allows the character also grab or throw the opponent), a blocking button and a dodging button, and like Smash, the combination for the attacks is the same for all the characters (attack button + another button is different from consolle to consolle), moves are taken at random from the move pool of the character (unless it's the super move). The character can move freely in the arena, the game is in 2.5D, with cellshaded models for the characters and drawn backgrounds. There is also the possibilty to catch the Channel Spheres (similar to the Smash Balls) that allows everyone to do their super move, called Special Edition, or the Help items (in the shape of a TV box), that can restore the health of the character, or the On Air Spheres (similar to the Assist Trophies) that can one of the NPCs that can assist the character in the fighting. TL;DR: TV Land Tournament plays like Super Smash Bros., but with some differences and has the graphics of Gulity Gear Xrd. Characters Default * Abigail Ainsworth * Alexander Spellmeyer * Caitlin Swift * Daiya Moriya * Marianne Smith * Max Savage * Sergio Sanchez * Sinclair Sterling * Sirius * Tristan Turner-Seymour Hidden * Aki Shimizu * Camila Santos * Guenièvre Victor * George Murdoch * Madison Redstone * Silvestre Nieves * Timofei Sokolov * Timothy Turner NPCs * Geneva Song * Gillian Sanders * Jacinthe Victor * Marie Victor * Nathanaël Romaine * Oscar Song * Shannon Alcott * Shize Morita * Spica * Theodor Nibelugen Bosses * Clive Hearst (Sub-Boss) * Ignatius Delaney (Final Boss) Pre-Order * Thomas Turner-Seymour Announcers * Ernestine Shackleton * Giulia Lapislazuli DLCs * Adela Salazar-Sanchez * Adeline Hearst * Alice the Android * Atalante * Aureliano Salazar * Caitlin Swift * Carlisle Swift * Carmila and Mabel Shaw * Casimir Shaw * Corinne Hearst * Elinor * Emilian Turner * Esmeralda Sterling * Estella Alcott * Gérard" hilbert * Gilbert Victor * Giulia Stefani * Henry Blackmoore * Hilda * Ignatius Leopardi * Inigo Delaney * Imogen Delaney * Innocent * Jennifer * Jocelyne * Jonathan Fauré * Julia Haywood * Lilian Hearst * Maëlstorm * Neville * Raquel Edelweiss * Raquel Phoenix * Roland * Sakura Fomen * Sevastyan * Silver Kosmo * Soledad Sanchez * Suzu Sanchez * Theodore * Thodore Turner * Thomas Hannen * Timofey Sokolov * Valentin Morgenstern * Valerius * Vivaldi Stefani * Vivienne Florence Notes * Theme song of the game is perditus†paradisus by iconoclasm, from beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem. * No crazy violence at all, with a concept based on Smash Bros., it would not be appropriate. (Also, I'm squicked by gore, go figure). It will be teen friendly. I hope. * Announcers will never be playable, sorry. But they're listed as they do have to do with the story. * I'm well aware that it does exist a TV channel named TV Land. It's owned by Viacom. I picked that name for my universe of humanized TV channels on purpose. * Music is picked from my favourite doujin albums, so, sorry guys if you don't know the songs, but I mainly listen that stuff. * Everyone has it's own stage. Everyone but the NPCs, of course. * Game is visualized in Unreal Engine 4, for make it a bit more realistic looking, and it runs at 60 fps, but the opening cutscene runs at 30 fps. * Shipping is a minor part of the game, remember that. * There are for now 31 characters in total in the game. The final number will be of 77 characters, with some DLC and Seasons planned. Category:Games